The Life of A Woman Living In A Man's World
by DrawerDiary
Summary: Haruhi is a girl who lives in a time where women are slaves and men rule supreme. After suffering the loss of both her mother and father, she disguises herself as a boy to make a living. But when she meets a group of rich men, will her secret get out? R


**Hi Everyone! This is my latest story! I hope you all like it. I came up with the idea last night, and I just had to star writing it! I'm excited with hiw this will go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or it's characters. But I do own this story Idea.**

The world I live in, is not the a very good one. Well, for women anyway. I remember hearing stories about the old times. The times of when women and men were equal. Women could vote, work for money, go to school, and even run for political positions just as men could. But those times are done and gone now. But now, in the White Gold Era, it isn't like that anymore. Women are no longer equals, instead, we're slaves. Men are the only folks with money and jobs. Well I guess in a way, we have jobs too, we just don't get paid. Of course some men are rich while others are poor, but they all got their freedom. There aren't any marriages anymore. Hell, not to many people even know what that is. But I know, Papa told me about them once. It was when a man and a woman, back in the old times, loved each other so much that they had a special ceremony and made an eternal vow that bond them together. They vowed to love and protected each other through thick and thin, poor and rich, and sick and health. And never be with another person until death took one of them away. It was a bond of love and equality. I wished I could have one of those, but they don't exist anymore. A man can do whatever he want to whatever slave he had. That included sex. After all, the human species had to be produced some how. When a woman was pregnant, she would be treated kindly and special until the child was old enough to be fine with a the father, if it was a boy, or work, if it was a girl. After that, things went right back to the way things were. But some woman were mighty lucky. Some were able to be the slave of a kind man who fell in love with them and never touched anyone else. My mother was one of them.

Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am sixteen years-old and a woman, been legally one for a whole year now. Anyway, my father was a lawyer and very good at his job. He made lot's of money. So of course he could afford a few slaves. My mother was not one of them. She was the slave of one of his clients, an he fell her her beauty immediately. Now I know what you're thinking. He loved her for her looks, how shallow is that? But let me finish explaining. You see, when ever my father's client came to his office, or when Papa went to the clients house to discuss this case they were in, she was always with the man. She would serve them tea and smile so sweetly. It wasn't a forced smile, it was a real smile. But she always seemed to pay close attention to what Papa and his client said. One day, while they were stuck on a problem, she spoke for the first time, since Papa first met her. She said: "Why I don't know why either of you are fussing Sirs. It's obvious the Prosecute is hiding the fact he did it. If the son was beat u all over his right side, the person must have been a lefty. And Sir, you aren't right handed, and you can't use your left hardly at all. Form what I see, the Prosecute is a left handed man himself. Seeing as his writing is a bit more sloppy as if a hand smeared the ink a little. If anything, you could at least prove that much that you're Innocent." Both Papa and her master stared at her with wide eyes and opened jaws. That was what made Papa love her absolutely. She was a smart woman, despite that she didn't have an education. Well at least, she wasn't supposed to. But that's another story for later.

Anyway, back to the story. Well thanks to Mother, Papa and his client won the case. As means of thanks and as a bonus of such, the client gave Papa Mother. At first Papa wasn't sure what to do. He was head over heels in love with her, and he was sure the client knew that too, but he didn't want to force himself on her, like what most men would do. No, he was a real, old times kind of gentleman. Instead, he introduced her with the other slaves, gave her light, easy to do work, and was ever so kind to her. He was a bit clumsy and goofy when Mother accidentally touched him, or when they spoke to each other. But it made Mother smile and laugh. Finally, one day Papa got the guts to ask Mother if she would be kind enough to give him the honor of joining him for a picnic. She blushed madly and agreed right away. Too make this long story short, Mother was very much in love with Papa, and they made a little vow of their own. It wasn't big and fancy like those weddings they had in the old times, but it didn't matter. It was just between the two of them. Later on I came along. But Papa wasn't mad or sad that I was a girl. In fact he was very happy about it. When I got a bit older, Papa was so protective of me and loved to dress me up. Mother and Me didn't have to do much work. We wouldn't do any if it wasn't for the fat that Mother told him that we needed work, or else we weren't good for anything. So Mother did cleaning and cooking. I helped with cleaning. Around this time in m life Papa sold the other slaves and it was jut the three of us. I was very happy in this time. Papa even taught me thing only boys get to learn. Like reading, and writing and even math! Papa told me I had a nack for it too. I had learned fast and had a thirst for knowledge. It made Mother happy. We were a happy little family.

The reason I said 'were' was because... well, time went by and... Mother got sick. We don't know how it happened or even what she had. But it didn't get better. When I was ten, Mother died. It was just me and Papa after that. As I grew I took on the cooking and the cleaning because Papa was so busy with work. Mother had left many recipes behind so I was able to learn form them. When ever I got them right, Papa would be so happy. I loved those days. There I go talking in past tense again. I guess I should tell what happened after that. It was just a few days ago actually. It was late at night and I was in bed. I don't know what happened, but sometime in the middle of the night, a fire started. I woke up feeling very hot and hearing Papa call my name. I saw flames on my ceiling and made a run for the door. Once I was in the hallway I was greeted by hot intense flames. It hurt my skin and I felt so hot. I called out for Papa coughing from all the smoke. I heard him and felt his hand grab mine. We ran through the house and down the stairs, I remember Papa had something in his hands. Then a beam fell down and crashed right in front of us. The scattering flames caught onto my hair and it started to burn. I screamed and Papa quickly opened a window and pushed me out. He then tossed the bag he was caring out as well, and told me to roll in the ground. I did as I was told and felt the fire get smothered out. I still had tears in my eyes from the pain though, and even still me neck hurts and is burned. I called out for Papa but he told me he couldn't fit through the window. He then told me that if he didn't make it out, there was clothes and money, lots of money, in the bag. After that, the roof collapsed down. I ran away after that.

By morning I had managed to find a river and take a look at myself. My hair was burned badly and my neck was bare and bright red. My clothes were torn, burnt and dirty. So I opened the bag Papa had given me. The was a switch blade on the top and so I took that out first. Using the river as my irror, I cut my hair. Once I had gotten rid off all the burnt hair and made it look nice, my hair resembeled a boy's. I blinked for a moment, before going to the clothes next. I frowned at what I found inside. It was my father's clothes. A Business suit, a few t-shits, a few sweaters, and twp pairs of pants. Of course I annylized the fact that me father had only time to pack a few things from his room, and he was never in mine. Nor did I myself ever think of such a thing. So it only made sense that there was only his clothes. This made me sigh though, women couldn't wae men's clothing, it was illegal. But what choice did I have? So I took out a sweat shirt and some pants, causing a pair of glasses t fal out of the bag. I smiled at this. They were my reading glasses that Papa always held on for me so that I could read books before bed time. I normally wore contacts though so that it would be easier for doing chores. I set the glasses down and began to change. How ever when I was putting the pants on, my contacts fel out and I couldn't find them, so I had to put on my glasses instead. I sighed and looked into the mirror, shocked to see before me, what looked like a boy. 'Amazing.' was what I thought to myself. Proud at my 'transformation' I picked up my bag and walked until I came across a road. I had no idea what to do now. With both Mother and Papa dead, the house burned down, and being disgiuzed as a boy, I had no idea what to do with myself. I had money, oh yes. Lots and lots of money. But that was about it. I thought at the time that the best thing to do was head for the nearest town. This now leads to my current spot in time...

**So wahat do you think?? Please Review! Also I have no idea on what teh pairing shoulkd be. Any ideas??**


End file.
